Countdown (INA TRANS)
by UniGon
Summary: Jongin melihatnya namun tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. "Tentu saja aku percaya. Aku tahu kapan seseorang akan mati."-Jongin. "Jangan mempermainkan perasaan seseorang yang hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 1 tahun."-Chanyeol. YAOI! KAISOO! DLDR! RECOMMENDED!
1. Chapter 1A

**Hallo, Guys! Apa kabar? Oke, kali ini aku bawa FF translate pertamaku yang judulnya countdown. Udah pada tau dong ff ini. FF ini terkenal banget di live journal bahkan mancanegara sampe Indonesia. Yang main KaiSoo, couple kesayanganku yang ketigaku. Aku jatuh cinta banget sama nih FF suer! POKOKNYA MUST READ!**

**NOTE! MUST READ!: FF ini terdiri dari 2 chapter yang setiap chapter terdiri dari sekitar 12.000 kata dalam bahasa Inggris dan sekitar 6.000 kata dalam bahasa Indonesia (setelah diterjemahkan). Jadi biar readers gak repot dan pusing pas bacanya karena banyak word, aku bagi setiap chapter jadi dua bagian, contoh: 1A (chapter 1 bagian 1), 1B (chapter 1 bagian 2), 2A (chapter 2 bagian 1), 2B (chapter 2 bagian B).**

**DESCLAIMER: THIS FANFICTION MADE BY 'adorebleprince' IN LIVE JOURNAL. THIS NOT MY FANFICTION! I'M JUST A TRANSLATOR! ^^ Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan dalam translate. Saran dan masukan sangat diperlukan. Makasih.**

**Oke, gak pake banyak bacot, HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jong In melihat dunia dalam bentuk angka.

Di sana terdapat empat tiang lampu yang berjajar di luar apartment-nya, dua semak-semak di samping pintu depannya. Dia malahan hanya memiliki satu tetangga bukan dua karena rumahnya terletak jauh dari pusat jalanan di mana suara dari mobil-mobil yang melintas gagal untuk terdengar sampai ke lantai dua apartmentnya. Di sisi lain dari apartment-nya adalah sebuah lapangan dengan tempat latihan tenis dan dua net voli yang tak pernah ia pergunakan sebelumnya dan sepertinya tetap tak akan ia pergunakan untuk ke depannya.

Hal ini membuatnya harus berjalan sekitar 527 langkah untuk sampai ke halte bus yang akan mengatarkannya ke universitasnya, mungkin akan lebih sedikit jika ia berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih panjang. Dan saat bus itu sampai, siswa-siswa itu masuk ke dalam seperti ikan sarden dalam bus yang sebenarnya hanya berisi 50 tempat duduk untuk 30 siswa beruntung yang sampai pertama di sana. Jongin tidak pernah beruntung.

Ia berdiri di lorong bus, salah satu tangannya dengan tegas menggenggam sebuah _metal bar_ dingin di atasnya dan ia berayun dengan ritme lembut saat bus menemui tanda berhenti dan lampu lalu lintas, matanya menatap tajam pada kepala orang-orang yang berdiri di depannya yang semestinya adalah udara hampa tapi ternyata bukan. Menatap angka-angka merah yang di hadapannya atau tepatnya angka-angka yang melayang di atas kepala orang-orang, tidak ada 2 angka pun yang persis sama.

Matanya menatap laki-laki yang tengah beristirahat di dekat jendela dengan headphones yang terpasang di telinganya. Di atas kepalanya, terdapat rangkaian nomor 65:10:03:21:45:08 yang kelihatannya tak akan tergoyahkan kembali. Seorang perempuan yang tengah mengetik di ponselnya yang duduk di samping laki-laki sebelumnya memiliki nomor yang sedikit berbeda yaitu 67:09:17:11:43:50. Selalu 6 angka dan selalu penghitungan mundur.

Selama yang Jongin bisa ingat, ia telah melihat nomor-nomor ini tanpa mengetahui penyebabnya. Tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya dan tidak ada orang lain yang percaya padanya ketika ia melihatnya, angka itu mengapung di atas kepala orang-orang dan mewarnai dunia dengan cahaya terang dari warna merah menyala. Ia perlu waktu 10 tahun untuk mengerti apa arti angka-angka itu.

Saat itu, Kim Jongin yang masih berusia 10 tahun berdiri di sebuah perempatan, ibunya memegang tangannya dan bersenandung lagu riang, ketika sebuah ketidakjelasan dari kaki yang berlari dan alkohol yang berinduksi membentuk arah panah yang membingungkan dan malah menuju ke arah jalanan di mana lampu hijau telah menyala dan mobil masih menderukan mesinnya. Terjadi kecelakaan di sana, kegentingan yang memuakan ketika besi mobil yang bertemu dengan kulit dan tulang rapuh. Teriakan memenuhi udara dan ia mengakui teriakan melengking ibunya saat ibunya menariknya menjauh dan mencoba untuk melindungi matanya dari pemandangan yang mengerikan tergeletak di sebrang jalan.

Jongin menatap pada genangan darah yang berkembang pesat dan berpikir bahwa warna darah seperti itu berbeda dari yang biasanya ia lihat tapi itu bukanlah hal yang membuat matanya terfokus. Terlepas dari tarikan-tarikan panik dan teriakan yang melengking, Jongin mengatur pengelihatannya saat jari-jari ibunya itu bergetar dan ia tak bisa berpaling dari angka-angka di atas kepala pria itu.

Ia tak pernah melihat banyak angka nol dalam angka-angka seseorang sebelumnya dan sebuah perambatan penyaringan tentang pemahaman di otak Jongin, memaksa jalan untuk menjadi terdepan (masuk akal) di pikirannya. Saat ambulance sampai, di sana terdapat 10 angka nol dan sebuah angka 11 yang tengah mengambang di udara. Sebelum mereka dapat memasangkan _strap_ pada pria di tandu tersebut, nomor terakhir semakin berkurang dan menjadi sebuah angka nol.

Pria itu dinyatakan mati.

Jongin meneguk udara dengan kasar seperti itu satu-satunya hal yang akan mencegah dunia runtuh ke sekelilingnya. Dia terantuk kembali ke dalam keamanan di pelukan ibunya, visinya mendistorsi dengan air mata yang terancam untuk tumpah. Bahkan lewat film penuh garam (kejadian kecelakan yang menyedihkan) dan realisasi mengejutkan, dua belas angka nol menyala dan berkedip ganas pada pria itu dan Jongin akhirnya tahu apa arti nomor tersebut.

Tahun. Bulan. Hari. Jam. Menit. Detik.

Sebuah jam.

Sebuah jam yang berdetak perlahan.

Ia menyisihkan waktunya untuk beristirihat di hari itu dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Ibunya berpikir bahwa ia mungkin mengalami guncangan mental karena insiden dan kepanikan saat itu, bahkan hingga sudah berminggu-minggu setelah insiden itu, Jongin menolak untuk saling bertatapan dan hanya menatap tanah, menutup matanya kapanpun ada kesempatan. Ibunya cukup takut untuk membawanya ke psikolog anak tapi mereka pergi tanpa jawaban jelas ketika psikolog profesional tak dapat menjelaskan penyebab anaknya itu mengalami perubahan drastis dalam berperilaku.

Jongin tetap seperti itu hingga berbulan-bulan sampai ia tidak sengaja terbangun pada suatu pagi, mata kabur dan terbungkus dalam kehangatan dari selimutnya. Orang tuanya mengguncangnya dengan lembut, menyuruhnya bangun untuk sarapan, dan sebelum ia bisa menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, ia berkedip dan 2 set angka-angka merah menyambutnya. Ia menangis dan memaksa dirinya untuk tidur malam itu karena sekarang ia tahu dan bagaimana ia ingin bahwa ia tidak tahu dan tak dapat melihat angka-angka itu. Ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menjelaskannya.

Hidup setelah itu tidaklah sama.

"Ada yang baru hari ini?"

Jongin mengangkat ranselnya dari bahunya dan melemparnya sembarangan ke lantai dapur. Kursi itu menimbulkan suara ciutan yang mengilukan pada lantai ketika ia menarik kursi itu, bergemuruh dan tiba-tiba. Ia bersandar dalam kelelahannya, meniup sejumput rambut menjauh dari wajahnya sebelum ia menjawabnya. Chanyeol harus bersabar untuk itu. Jongin hanya berbicara ketika ia ingin.

"Tuan Kim kehilangan 3 bulan."

Chanyeol bergumam dalam pengungkapan. "Aku tidak terkejut, ia telah terlalu banyak mabuk setelah istrinya menceraikannya."

Ia menatap pada teman satu rumahnya dari seberang meja dan mencoba untuk menghancurkan sebuah seringaian tapi Jongin terlalu sibuk menatap pada langit-langit untuk memberitahukan –hilang dalam pusaran dari angka-angka, waktu dan akhir yang menyedihkan.

"Tapi, itu berarti ia akan berhenti secepatnya, kan? Maksudku, ia mungkin akan kehilangan lebih banyak lagi dari 3 bulan jika ia benar-benar merusak jantungnya."

Dua rangkaian kata adalah semua yang Jongin harus ungkapkan. "Mungkin saja."

Chanyeol terbatuk dengan canggung dan gelisah dalam keheningan, menanyakan pertanyaan sehingga ia dapat mendengar sesuatu selain detak jatungnya. "Hanya sampai di situ?"

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke bawah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah tatapan yang berat dan mengantuk, tapi ia tidak melihat pada wajah temannya itu. Ia tengah melihat ke atas Chanyeol pada gumpalan merah yang berbaur dengan nasib yang telah ditakdirkan.

"Jongin, jangan!"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun."

"Ya, kau melakukannya.", Chanyeol menggigil di tempat duduknya, lalu merasa dingin. "Jadi… hentikan. Aku tidak ingin tahu."

Mereka berdua duduk di sana, tidak ada dari mereka yang membuat gerakan untuk beranjak atau pun berbicara. Ini cukup mengerikan untuk Chanyeol tapi ia tak bisa pergi. Jongin menatapnya dengan cara seperti biasanya ia menatap pada kejanggalan, kebingungan dan ketidakmenarikan, dan Chanyeol ingin teman terbaiknya kembali. Demi apapun tapi patung yang tak terurus sewaktu-waktu bisa mengambil alih tempatnya saat Jongin tengah mengembara di dalam pikirannya, mengarungi pikirannya yang berarti untuk tahu terlalu banyak. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin menghancurkan es, menyeret kakinya dengan malas dan menarik kaki lelahnya itu ke kamarnya.

Ia berdiri di depan pintunya, tangannya telah dekat dengan knop pintu saat ia melempar sebuah kalimat dari dekat bahunya. "Kau harus berhenti makan permen, kau kehilangan satu hari."

Pintu itu berdebam.

Chanyeol mengernyit.

* * *

><p>Jongin bertemu Chanyeol dalam kelas Mitilogi Yunani. Ia adalah bocah aneh yang selalu ribut, menyerukan ketidakmungkinan tentang penculikan oleh alien dan teori konspirasi. Chanyeol dengan jelas tidak mengerti arti dari ruang pribadi atau pengaturan volume atau fakta di mana tidak satupun orang ingin untuk mendengar spekulasi tentang sihir pada jam 9 pagi hari yang tak pernah berhenti. Itu hanya saat Chanyeol dengan tidak sengaja menyikutnya selama salah satu dari deskripsi khusus dan jelasnya yang membuat Jongin memberikannya tatapan tajam.<p>

"Kau perlu untuk diam."

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, lengannya membeku di udara dan mulutnya menganga lucu sebelum ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa? Kau tidak percaya dengan kekuatan supranatural?"

Jongin hanya ingin untuk kembali tidur, untuk mundur ke batas-batas dari beban lengannya dan hoodie hitamnya. Mungkin itu adalah rasa mengantuk atau mungkin ini terjadi karena ia tak sempat meminum kopi paginya. Mungkin ini adalah fakta di mana sebagian keinginan kecil Jongin adalah seseorang percaya padanya, walaupun teman satu kelasnya yang gila itu nampaknya tidak bisa memiliki otak yang fungsional untuk penyaringan mulutnya. Putaran-putaran dari banyak kata 'mungkin' berputar di dalam kepalanya, membuatnya geram tapi itu tak membuatnya berhenti dari keterkejutan saat sedikit kata selanjutnya keluar dari mulutnya. Ia butuh waktu dua detik untuk menyadari suku kata tadi melayang di udara untuknya.

"Tentu saja aku percaya, aku tahu kapan orang-orang akan mati."

Siswa-siswa di sebelah kirinya tertawa dan sisanya menyetujui dengan tatapan 'itu adalah salah satu yang baik'. Kedua pundak tegang Jongin menurun dan serbuan angin panas yang teracuhkan keluar darinya. Ia belajar bahwa saat kau mulai mengharapkan sesuatu dari seseorang, seseorang mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyakitimu, kekecewaan adalah halangan yang harus diikuti. Sebuah peristiwa hilang dalam sebuah pendapat, pikirnya. Seperti itulah yang terjadi. Dalam ketidakpuasannya untuk kembali tidur, ia melewatkan rasa terkejut di wajah Chanyeol.

Setelah kelas selesai, saat semua orang tengah berjalan keluar dengan pelan dari ruangan dosen dan Jongin adalah satu-satunya yang prihatin dengan bagaimana cepatnya ia bisa kembali ke asramanya di mana ketenangan dari sprei dan kelembutan dari sebuah bantal tengah menunggunya, ia mendapati dirinya ditarik mendekat oleh laki-laki tinggi dan kurus. Ia mengerutkan dahinya karena ini dapat memotong waktu istirahatnya sebelum kelas selanjutnya tapi Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit terlalu serius dan semua bulu kuduk di belakang leher Jongin akhirnya berdiri.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda tadi, kan?"

Rahang Jongin tertutup seketika dan raut wajahnya sedikit kelabakan. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

"Itu semua masuk akal," tuntut Chanyeol. "Kau tak pernah melihat pada orang-orang –yah, maksudku kau melakukannya- tapi itu seperti kau selalu melihat pada mereka atau sesekali walaupun tampaknya kau memang seperti melihat mereka tapi kau tak pernah benar-benar menatap mereka."

Chanyeol berkonsentrasi padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari kegilaan laki-laki itu yang mungkin bisa Jongin manfaatkan dan sulit baginya untuk menjelaskan 2 karakter itu menjadi sesuatu yang masuk akal. Jongin menemukan hal konyol bahwa orang pertama yang sebenarnya mempercayainya adalah seseorang yang gila dan aneh selain orang tuanya; raut kebingungan di wajah ibunya tetap teringat jelas di benaknya ketika ia menceritakan pengalamannya (melihat deretan angka) dengan lantang untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia menyimpulkan bahwa lebih baik ia mempertahankan kemampuannya untuk dirinya sendiri tapi sekarang, pemikiran dari orang lain yang tahu sangatlah menarik. Rahasia itu menjepitnya dari dalam dan Jongin merasa lelah dalam artian yang secara total berbeda. Ini adalah salah satu jenis dari kelelahan yang tak akan hilang tak peduli berapa jam ia tertidur di malam sebelumnya.

Jongin memperlajari Chanyeol dengan tidak pasti. "Siapa namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol."

Jongin mengangguk, lebih untuknya daripada yang hal lainnya, lalu berjalan pergi. Chanyeol berlari di belakangnya dalam rasa terkejut.

"Tunggu, kau belum menyatakan jika pernyataanku benar!", serunya.

Jongin melanjutkan berjalan, melempar hoodie-nya melewati kepalanya semata-mata untuk gaya yang bagus saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyelaraskan kecepatan langkahnya yang terbilang cepat. Ia menatap laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu dengan tatapan sebelah mata dan bibir yang tertarik ke satu bagian. Itu adalah sebuah seringaian tapi tak ada rasa ramah di sana, bukan juga kesombongan yang dapat ditemukan, hanya banyangan dan kepahitan.

Jongin menunjuk pada seorang perempuan yang tengah berjalan di sebrang halaman secara acak.

"Enam puluh tiga."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan hal yang Jongin katakana.

"Apa-"

Jongin menunjuk ke arah laki-laki yang tengah meminum segelas kopi di rumput.

"Enam puluh."

Dan daftar angka-angka berlanjut dengan setiap orang asing yang melewatinya.

"Enam puluh lima."

"Tujuh puluh."

"Tujuh puluh dua."

Itu tidak terjadi sampai Jongin mengeluarkan komentar selanjutnya hingga Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Dan perempuan itu hanya memiliki 55 tahun. Aku ingin tahu penyebabnya."

Rasa takut menghampiri perutnya. Cara Jongin berbicara tampak terlalu jauh dari kebohongan dan acuh, selama jika ia tidak berbicara tentang orang-orang yang sebenarnya dan kehidupan-kehidupan yang sebenarnya, seperti mereka semua bukanlah apa-apa selain angka-angka. Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk menyelesaikan angka-angka lainnya saat Chanyeol memberitahukan dengan persis siapa yang ia (Jongin) telah tunjuk sejauh ini. Itu adalah Baekhyun yang berjalan di sebrang halaman, Baekhyun yang sama dengan yang ada di kelas matematika yang Chanyeol pernah hancurkan untuk selamanya sejak saat itu dan tangannya terkunci untuk menutupi mulut Jongin sebelum ada hal lain yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Oke", mohonnya. "Aku mengerti. Kau tidak sedang berbohong tadi."

Jongin menatap kosong padanya, menggapai tangan Chanyeol agar bisa memindahkannya. Ia mengatur kembali jaketnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, seolah-olah ia tidak hanya menghancurkan persepsi Chanyeol dari dunia.

Untuk hari ini, Chanyeol tak bisa melupakan untuk melihat secara jelas keacuhan di wajah Jongin.

* * *

><p>Jongin telah membuat banyak keputusan buruk di kehidupannya. Berteman dengan Chanyeol daripada melarikan diri adalah yang pertama, pindah bersama Chanyeol setelah tinggal di asrama dan tinggal dengannya selama 2 tahun adalah yang kedua, dan sekarang ia menyetujui untuk pergi dengan Chanyeol untuk menemui dosen Sejarah Musik adalah yang ketiga.<p>

Ini akan menyenangkan, ucapnya.

Materinya sangat menarik, ucapnya.

Tapi Chanyeol lupa untuk mengatakan bahwa dosen itu mengajar jam setengah delapan pagi, waktu saat Jongin semestinya masih tertidur dan tidak berpikir atau memfungsikan atau melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan interaksi antar manusia. Ia masih entah bagaimana diseret keluar dari tempat tidur dan didorong ke udara yang sangat dingin, didorong ke bus dan menyeret kakinya ke ruang kuliah, meskipun berbagai tendangan baik ditujukan untuk selangkangan sahabatnya.

"Ini lebih baik.", gerutunya seraya berjubal dengan sweater-nya.

Chanyeol memantulkan bola di kakinya berkali-kali dengan penuh kegembiraan. "Percayalah, ini akan menyenangkan."

Lima belas menit dalam kegiatan kuliahnya, Jongin menyadari bahwa hal yang paling baik apabila ia tidak mempercayai Chanyeol karena suara profesor (dosen)nya itu terdengar seperti llama yang tengah bengek (flu) dan Jongin sangat-sangat bosan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur seperti yang biasa ia lakukan karena kelas itu relative kecil, tidak seperti aula kuliah besar yang bisa menampung 100 siswa, dan Jongin yakin akan tertangkap basah jika ia tertidur di kelas itu. Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk duduk di dekat bagian depan kelas tersebut.

Jongin berkutat dengan ide bahwa semua ide itu adalah sebuah rencana brilian untuk membuat dirinya bisa pergi untuk memakan pudding terakhir saat ia menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa bahkan diluar dari yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengucek matanya dalam keputusasaan, berharap jika ia tengah melihat hal-hal yang salah, tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu untuk menatap intens, ia yakin bahwa ia tidak salah lihat.

"Siapa itu yang ada di deretan depan?", bisiknya, menyikut Chanyeol tepat di rusuknya.

"Siapa?"

"Laki-laki dengan rambut pendek dan mata besar."

Tatapan Chanyeol menyusuri renggangan antar deretan dan menatap sesuatu yang Jongin tunjuk. "Kyungsoo?"

Jongin tidak merespon, kedua tangannya saling bertautan dan dagunya bertumpu di atas jari-jarinya.. Chanyeol melihat saat wajah Jongin terlihat muram dan ia bergerak-gerak di kursinya dengan tidak nyaman. Ia telah melihat ekspresi itu berulang kali dan tahu bahwa Jongin tengah menatap sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia lihat, seseorang yang ada di sampingnya adalah sahabatnya, satu-satunya yang melemparnya dengan bantal dan merupakan 'kenyamanan' dalam ironi. Ini adalah sisi lain dari Jongin, sisi yang Chanyeol lihat di hari pertama di mana mereka bertemu bersamaan dengan ketenangan yang mengganggu dan karakter sinis yang mengungkapkan dirinya secara acak.

"Apakah ia sakit?", gumam Jongin, matanya tak berpindah sedikitpun dari bagian atas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Yang kutahu tidak…"

"Aku mengerti."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengerti dan ia tahu bahwa ia akan menyesal jika bertanya tapi ia tetap melakukannya. "Ada apa?"

Jongin akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo untuk menatap pada Chanyeol, ekspresinya menarik tapi tidak cocok dan Chanyeol benci itu karena senyuman pahit itu membuat Jongin terlihat jauh lebih tua dari yang sebenarnya. Ia hampir terlihat kejam, layaknya di dunianya, orang-orang bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan ulangan pelajaran yang tak berguna.

"Ada dua angka 0 di tempat yang seharusnya merupakan tempat tahunnya."

* * *

><p>Jongin pergi ke mata kuliah Sejarah Musik bersama Chanyeol setiap hari setelah kejadian itu dan walaupun Chanyeol ingin menghentiannya, ia tidak bisa. Ia menatap lemas ketika Jongin membuka jalannya menuju kehidupan Kyungsoo, duduk di sebelah laki-laki pemalu, sentuhan lembut di permukaan pulpen yang terjatuh, sebuah seringai licik saat ia bertanya untuk berbagi buku walaupun Jongin tidak terdaftar di kelas itu. Ia tak yakin apa yang Jongin inginkan tapi ia tidak dapat membayangkan bahwa itu adalah hal yang baik.<p>

Untuk sedikitnya, Chanyeol tidak terkejut saat suatu hari nanti Jongin berlalu darinya dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk Kyungsoo dengan sebuah seringaian yang memikat, mewujudkan kepercayaan diri yang terbungkus dalam sebuah lapisan kulit dan hasrat seksual. Ia melihat pertukaran kelas dengan kekhawatiran saat melangkah keluar ke aula saat Jongin memberi sinyal untuk pergi, itu adalah gesture (gerakan) di mana tak ada kesempatan untuk berargumentasi.

Ia tertegun untuk beberapa detik karena tak ada tentang ini yang benar, Kyungsoo tengah berhubungan dengan seseorang yang tahu apa alasannya dan ia harus campur tangan untuk itu. Kecuali menuju ke jalan yang sama dengan Jongin saat pikirannya seperti dipenuhi oleh sesuatu seperti sebuah kalimat kematian tengah menunggu untuk terucap (terjadi). Chanyeol menghela nafas dan membuat catatan mental untuk berbicara dengan Jongin nanti. Hanya ketika Chanyeol telah pergi, Jongin membiarkan topengnya terlepas kembali.

"Apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu setelah ini?"

Kyungsoo menatap dengan kaget. "Aku?

Jongin terkekeh, tidak ada orang lain di dalam kelas yang bisa ia ajak berbicara selain Kyungsoo tapi ia menghibur laki-laki itu dan mengangguk. Itu dimulai dengan cukup kepolosan. Ia penasaran, penasaran tentang laki-laki dengan ketidak-adaanya tahun yang tersisa, penasaran tentang KENAPA walaupun ia tahu KAPAN _**(maksudnya: penasaran tentang kenapa Kyungsoo tidak punya banyak waktu yang tersisa walaupun Jongin tahu kapan Kyungsoo akan meninggal)**_. Ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak bermain adil saat sebuah debuan dari warna merah muda tercipta di sekitar pipi Kyungsoo sebagai respon dari ajakannya tapi Jongin terperosok terlalu jauh dalam keperluannya untuk memilih bagian-bagian dari Kyungsoo yang terpisah seperti sebuah puzzle, puzzle paling menarik yang pernah datang ke kehidupannya.

"Aku perlu untuk pergi ke rumah beberapa jam lagi?", ucap Kyungsoo tergagap-gagap, tidak semestinya kalimat itu untuk keluar sebagai sebuah pertanyaan.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Jadi sebenarnya kemungkinan penyakit mematikan sebagai jawaban untuk misteri terbaik. Pikiran itu mengecewakan karena terlalu antiklimaks (sederhana). Jongin berpikir Kyungsoo terlihat cukup sehat tapi penampilan bisa menipu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan kebingungan di sana sampai ia menyadari yang Jongin tengah siratkan. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan panic di depannya (Jongin) seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh tidak, aku tidak sakit.", ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan liar. "Aku bekerja paruh waktu di sana."

Jongin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, melewati daftar penyakit sekali lagi saat ia menemui kebuntuan lainnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu, kupikir aku akan bertemu denganmu―"

"Kau ingin ikut bersamaku?"

Jongin terlihat terkejut bersamaan dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah, pipi tembamnya mengeluarkan corak merah rubi yang menarik menggantikan warna putih kulitnya.

"Hanya jika kau mau.", selanya. "Kau tidak harus melakukannya, kau mungkin tidak ingin melakukannya, itu akan membosankan, mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak―"

"Aku akan ikut."

Kyungsoo langsung mendongak. "Kau mau? Maksudku, oh okay, tentu saja kau mau―atau tidak, tentu saja―tapi ternyata kau mau dan―"

Kata-katanya melemah menjadi sebuah genangan rasa malu yang melantur-lantur dan membuat gelisah, kekacauan dari telapak tangan yang berkeringat dan detak jantung yang tak berhenti.

"Aku akan berhenti berbicara sekarang.", gumamnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan sebuah alarm kecil di belakang kepalanya berbunyi karena ia tidak berbohong, regangan kecil di bibir di wajahnya adalah nyata. Ia tak menghiraukan bel perhatian dan mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan alasan bahwa ini adalah sebuah kesempatan untuk mempelajari lebih banyak tentang bom waktu berjalan, itu membuat rasa penasarannya puas, ia bisa pergi dan hidup di kehidupannya lagi. Jongin mengekor pada laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu saat ia melakukan rentetan kegiatan di rumah sakitnya, memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tengah bersaing untuk jubah sucinya (jas dokter).

Ia menjadi dokter di rumah sakit pada hari Rabu, menjadi sukarelawan di perlindungan tunawisma di pusat kota pada hari Kamis, dan membaca beberapa cerita untuk anak-anak di perpustakaan umum selama 1 jam setiap hari Jumat. Do Kyungsoo adalah sebuah gambaran poster sempurna dari anak kecil dengan kebaikan hati dan ketidak-pamrihan, semua yang Jongin rasa konyol dan tertawakan karena ia telah mempelajari bahwa waktu tidak berhenti sekalipun untuk orang-orang yang penuh kebaikan. Itu semua adalah sebuah kelucuan besar tapi Jongin tidak tertawa lagi.

Ia tidak tertawa ketika Kyungsoo berbalik ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, kedua matanya mengkerut menjadi seperti bulan sabit.

Ia tidak tertawa ketika Kyungsoo menariknya mendekat pada samping tempat tidur dari pasien favoritnya. _Gadis kecil itu terkena leukemia dan ia tak punya banyak waktu yang tersisa tapi ia adalah seorang malaikat._

Jongin dengan jelas tidak tertawa ketika ia menggumamkan kata-kata kosong sebagai dorongan untuk gadis kecil yang lemah dan tersiksa itu, menyadari dengan ironis bahwa sebenarnya bukanlah gadis itu yang seharusnya ia khawatirkan, bahwa kenyataannya, laki-laki dengan senyum anehnya dan pipi yang merona itu memiliki waktu yang lebih sedikit daripada yang gadis kecil itu miliki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** HEYYY, GUYS! Gimana? LANJUT OR DELETE? Aneh ya terjemahannya? Susah dimengerti, ya? Ancur lebur gitu, ya? Hadeh…. Maaf banget ya, Guys…. Malah jadi amburadul gini FF-nya setelah diterjemahin -_-". Maafkanlah diriku yang telah merusak karya orang #plak…**

** LAST! I NEED YOUR REVIEW(S), GUYS! REVIEW = SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU, SARANGHAE, AISHITERU, WO AI NI, AKU CINTA KALIAN. THANK YOU, READERS! #lambai-lambai bareng Yi Xing Oppa… #Ditendang fans Yi Xing Oppa sampe ke Galaxy -_-"**


	2. Chapter 1B

**Hallo, Guys! Apa kabar? Oke, THIS IS IT! THE CHAPTER 1B, GUYS! MAAF KARENA AGAK LAMA ^^. FF ini terkenal banget di live journal bahkan mancanegara sampe Indonesia. Yang main KaiSoo, couple kesayanganku yang ketigaku. Aku jatuh cinta banget sama nih FF suer! POKOKNYA MUST READ!**

**NOTE!: HEY GUYS! Sorry for late update T_T. Tugasku numpuk banget suer… Stress tingkat tinggi pake banget… Oh ya, makasih buat saran dan kritiknya yang bkin semangat lagi. Oh ya, aku gak ada ngerubah alur ceritanya sama sekali ya, aku cuma translate aja hihihih…. **

**DESCLAIMER: THIS FANFICTION MADE BY 'adorebleprince' IN LIVE JOURNAL. THIS NOT MY FANFICTION! I'M JUST A TRANSLATOR! ^^ Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan dalam translate. Saran dan masukan sangat diperlukan. Makasih.**

**Oke, gak pake banyak bacot, HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju apartment-nya dan hampir jatuh karena tersandung sepatu yang ditaruh sembarangan di depan pintu masuk. Ia menghela nafas gusar dalam kejengkelan, ini adalah kelima kalinya dalam minggu ini bahwa Jongin telah kehilangan segala akal bersamaan dengan kelakuan baiknya secara ajaib, melupakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang sering tertimpa bencana di mana bencana selalu menunggu untuk terjadi.

"Yah, Kim Jongin! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu―"

Kyungsoo duduk di meja dapur, memegang secangkir teh dengan mata melebar saat kemunculan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol berhenti dalam keterkejutan.

"Kau bukan Jongin."

"Terima kasih untuk kemampuan observasimu yang luar biasa.", Jongin berkomentar dengan acuh ketika ia meninggalkan kamarnya, tumpukan buku-buku berada di tangannya.

Ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo, mendekatkan kursinya sedekat yang memungkinkan dan memberikannya sebuah senyum selamat datang. "Abaikan saja orang gila itu."

Beberapa kata-kata tambahan kembali terpendam di lidahnya dan Chanyeol sedikit tertegun tapi hilang dengan cepat, menjauh menuju ke sofa untuk menghidupkan TV. Ia terus menerus mengganti-ganti siaran dengan malas, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada gambaran di sebrang sana yang tengah menari-nari di televisi karena pikirannya tengah terfokus pada 2 laki-laki yang tengah duduk beberapa meter dari sana. 1 jam berlalu, Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan frustasi dan Jongin asyik dengan bisikan lembut, membalik-balik halaman buku, dan Kyungsoo yang masih bernafas. Saat Kyungsoo berdiri untuk pergi, menunduk dengan canggung ke arah Chanyeol sebelum menutup pintu, Jongin mengantarnya dengan santai. Tapi saat ia kembali ke ruang tamu, kefrustasian Chanyeol telah meluap menjadi kemarahan.

"Kau pikir, apa yang tengah kau lakukan?"

"Belajar.", Jongin mengangkat bahu dengan santai.

"Bohong besar!", Chanyeol meraung, berjalan mendekat dan menggapai kerah kaos Jongin. "Ini bukan sebuah permainan. Kau tidak bisa mempermainkan perasaan orang seperti ini. Khususnya pada seseorang dengan waktu yang tersisa kurang dari 1 tahun."

Genggaman Chanyeol terlepas dan ia menjauh, matanya seakan memohon sesuatu. "Kau telah melakukan beberapa hal buruk di masa lalu tapi ini melebihi segala-galanya."

"Siapa bilang ini sebuah permainan?"

"Jongin, tolong."

"Lihat, aku janji tidak akan menyakitinya, okay?", Jongin membuat kontak mata dengan Chanyeol, ekspresi di wajahnya tak bisa terbaca tapi Chanyeol bisa merasakan gemuruh timbul di bawah kesalahan.

Itu menyadarkan Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya bahwa Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang ia tengah lakukan sebenarnya, bahwa ia hanya tengah putus asa. Kyungsoo mengoyak sebuah lubang di tembok ketidakacuhannya dan Chanyeol mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin bukanlah Kyungsoo yang akan tersakiti pada akhirnya nanti. Rasa penasaran bercampur menjadi ketertarikan dan meluncur dengan cepat menuruni lekukan dahi penuh kelicikan dari kasih sayang. Ia ingin tahu seberapa jauh Jongin telah jatuh dari tebing curam aslinya (kepribadian aslinya) karena jika ini adalah sebuah permainan, di suatu tempat di sekitar batas yang Jongin telah hentikan membaca instruksi manualnya. Aturan tak lagi ia pedulikan.

Jongin telah kalah. Kyungsoo telah kalah. Semua telah orang kalah. Ini adalah sebuah permainan di mana tak ada seorangpun yang menjadi pemenang.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang tengah kau makan?"<p>

"Nasi goreng.", Jongin mengoceh dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan, sendok tetap mendesak ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan hidungnya dalam ketidakpercayaan. "Itu tidak terlihat seperti nasi goreng. Itu terlihat seperti semua makananmu yang tersisa kau masukkan ke dalam kotak."

Ia berjalan dengan keraguan dan mengambil sesuatu yang menyembul dari gumpalan nasi dingin. "Apakah itu sayap ayam goreng?"

"Nasi goreng tidak harus memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan gaib.", Jongin membela dirinya, menarik kotak makan siangnya menjauh dari tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah membongkar kotak makan siangnya. "Kau hanya perlu memasukkan beberapa bahan dan mencampurnya."

"Itu menjijikan."

"Berhenti menilaiku, aku adalah seorang mahasiswa yang menyedihkan. Hanya jika kau bisa melakukan segala hal lebih baik."

"Apakah itu sebuah tantangan?"

Jongin menatap pada Kyungsoo dengan berhati-hati, tidak yakin apa yang dapat membuat lengkungan pada alis dan seringaian pada laki-laki itu. Menampakkan ekspresi jahil di wajah Kyungsoo yang diwujudkan dengan dapur Jongin yang diambil oleh tawanan suatu siang di hari Sabtu, lemarinya disergap, panci-panci dan wajan-wajan tercecer sembarangan di dekat kompor.

"Jadi kau akan memasakkanku mie?", Jongin bertanya, setengah bagian tubuhnya terlentang melewati sofa dan setengah sisanya bertumpu pada tangannya saat ia menonton Kyungsoo dengan kegembiraan.

"Tidak, aku akan memasakkanmu masakan terbaik yang kau tak pernah rasakan sebelumnya.", Kyungsoo mengomel karena ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Jongin, sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari tas plastik dan menyulap beberapa bahan dari meja ke meja masak.

Jongin mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. "Itu hanya kimchi spageti."

Kyungsoo melemparkan sebuah spatula ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum dalam kepuasan saat spatula itu mengenai Jongin tepat di dahinya. "Jangan meremehkannya hingga kau mencobanya."

Jongin melanjutkan kegiatan merajuknya di tengah-tengah dapur, mengusap bagian di mana ia telah dipukul dan terus memprotes di setiap detik berikutnya. Kyungsoo tak menghiraukannya. Ia bergerak dengan konstan, merebus sepanci air di sini, mengecek suhu di sana, membariskan beberapa botol bumbu di atas meja masak seperti bala tentara dari rasa dan keajaiban pribadinya. Jongin tidak bisa membantu tapi berpikir bahwa seluruh gambaran ini terlalu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan rumah dan perutnya mual. Perasaannya bukannya tidak mengkehendaki, ini berbeda –sama sekali asing bagi masa lalu Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka kulkas dan terlihat tolol dalam pencelaan pada apa yang ia temukan di dalam sana, membayangkan bagaimana Jongin dan Chanyeol telah mengatur untuk tetap hidup untuk mengingat bahwa isi dari kulkas mereka mayoritasnya terisi oleh beberapa _cup_ puding dan beberapa kotak obat-obatan China.

"Susumu hampir kadarluarsa.", Kyungsoo membuangnya melewati pundaknya saat ia memperhatikan tanggal kadarluarsa pada bungkusnya.

Senyuman keluar dari wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo memperhatikannya saat rentetan protes tajam tiba-tiba berhenti. Terdapat sebuah lamunan di mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa artinya itu, semua yang ia tahu bahwa ia tidak menyukai itu.

"Jongin?"

"Pernahkan kau berhenti untuk berpikir tentang tanggal kematian?". Suara Jongin berubah menjadi sebuah nada yang dingin dan menakutkan. "Sekali kau tahu tentang itu, kau tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Susu itu sudah mendekati masa kadarluarsa jadi aku harus menghabiskannya sebelum waktu kadarluarsanya. Roti itu sudah hampir rusak, aku harus memakannya lebih banyak supaya lebih cepat habis."

Ia melihat ke bagian atas kepala Kyungsoo sehingga tidak ada yang saling menatap di sana. Kyungsoo takut, Jongin tengah menatapnya tapi sepertinya tidak, ia tengah menatap ke atasnya dan itu bukannya aneh tapi kali ini ia merasa aneh, bahwa sedikit inchi membuat segalanya berbeda.

"Jongin..", ia berbisik lagi.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo mendapatkan perasaan yang jelas bahwa mereka tidak benar-benar membicarakan tentang susu lagi.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, biar aku luruskan ini, jika kau bisa melakukan segalanya sekarang, kau telah memilih untuk memenangkan sebuah barang seperti hewan itu dengan mesin pencakar ini?". Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Aku tak pernah sadar bahwa kau ternyata adalah seorang perempuan remaja."<p>

Kyungsoo merona dalam kejengkelan. "Aku tidak pernah bisa memenangkannya satu kali pun saat masih kecil dan aku selalu ingin melakukannya walaupun hanya sekali. Itu adalah sebuah masalah tak masuk akal sejak kecil jadi diamlah."

Jongin menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, menjatuhkan tangannya dari rambutnya dan menggenggam salah satu jari Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo menunggu saat ia hampir masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat ia datang lagi, ia membawa sebuah ember kosong di salah satu tangannya dan ia menggapai pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan yang lainnya tanpa sepatah kata pun, menariknya keluar lewat pintu.

"Tunggu, kita akan ke mana?", Kyungsoo tersandung saat ia mencoba untuk memakai sepatunya dengan benar.

"Mendapatkan boneka hewan konyol itu untukmu."

Saat mereka sampai pada sebuah blok permainan di pusat kota, Kyungsoo tetap sangat-sangat bingung, sepatu bagian kirinya belum rapi dan ia berpikir Jongin gila. Ia mendorongnya tanpa kelembutan ke arah mesin cakar hewan yang kosong pemain itu.

"Pilih boneka binatangnya.."

"Jongin, kau tak harus―"

"_**Pilih salah satu."**_

Kyungsoo bergerak gugup dan menatap melalui kaca hingga matanya menatap sebuah boneka kucing hitam lucu, anehnya, itu mengingatkannya pada laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya dan tengah beridir di sampingnya.

"Yang itu?", ia menyatakan dengan ragu-ragu.

"Oke, sekarang menjauhlah dari sini dan biarkan master melakukan pekerjaannya."

Ternyata, sang master tak melakukan segalanya dengan baik. Kyungsoo menonton dengan tawa tertahan saat Jongin gagal lagi dan lagi, hanya berhenti ketika Jongin memberinya beberapa tatapan marah untuk membuat Kyungsoo diam karena merusak konsentrasinya.

"Kupikir, harus digeser ke kiri lagi."

"Kupikir, tidak apa-apa.", Jongin menggerutu, lidahnya mencuat dari ujung mulutnya.

Ia mendorong tombol itu agar pencakar itu turun dan ia menghentakkan kakinya dalam frustasi saat ia meleset beberapa sentimeter.

"Kau semestinya menggesernya ke kiri…", Kyungsoo bergumam.

Kai memandang dengan kesal ke arah gelas plastik kosong di tangannya, gelas yang sama dengan yang telah berisi dengan koin satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang ia kehilangan kekuatannya demi perubahan tanpa apapun yang bisa ia tunjukkan. Kucing hitam itu menyeringai mengejek padanya dari atas tumpukkan teman-teman berbulunya itu, sebuah bukti umum atas kegagalan Jongin.

Tatapan Kyungsoo melembut. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tahu. Aku tetap merasa senang."

"Mesin itu curang."

Kyungsoo menepuk bahunya dengan simpati.

Mereka berjalan pulang bersama-sama, Jongin terlihat sedih dan muram dan Kyungsoo mencoba yang terbaik untuk menghiburnya. Jongin sangat terganggu ketika ia ingin Kyungsoo bersandar padanya untuk saling berpegangan tangan. Ia tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah berpegangan tangan hingga mereka sampai di apartment-nya dan Kyungsoo memberikan salam perpisahan dengan sebuah lambaian. Jongin menatap tangannya yang masih terasa hangat dan entah bagaimana, ia membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo.

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo terbangun karena sebuah ketukan di pintu apartment tapi saat ia membuka pintunya, tak ada siapa pun di luar sana. Sebaliknya, sebuah boneka kucing hitam yang sangat tak asing baginya tengah duduk di kesetnya. Tak ada catatan di sana tapi ia tak perlu itu untuk tahu dari siapa boneka itu. Sebuah seringai yang indah terpampang di wajahnya saat ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

Tersembunyi di bagian sudut, Jongin tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Jongin senang atas adanya Chanyeol, jangan salah, tapi tampilan umum tentang kasih sayang yang terjadi di hadapannya membuat ia ingin mencongkel keluar matanya.<p>

"Guys, aku masih di sini.."

"Guys…"

"Guys.."

Jongin mengambil sebuah apel dan melemparkannya pada Chanyeol yang akhirnya melepaskan Baekhyun dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengakui keberadaan Jongin.

"Kalian berdua membuatku muak.", Jongin tampak sangat-sangat kesal saat ia bangun untuk mengisi ulang gelas kosongnya. Mungkin dengan minum cukup air, ia bisa menyiram keluar rasa jijik dari sistem kehidupannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa cemberut ketika Baekhyun menyikut Chanyeol untuk membiarkannya pergi dengan tawa kecil, beralih menatap Jongin dengan senyuman. "Jadi kau dan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin berhenti, gelasnya sudah setengah perjalanan menuju mulutnya. "Apa?"

"Tidak ada.", ungkap Baekhyun. "Aku melihat kalian berdua di komplek permainan beberapa hari yang lalu, kurasa kalian lucu. Kalian sangat cocok. Dan aku tahu ini masih beberapa bulan lamanya tapi kau harus mengundangnya ke pesta natal yang aku adakan―"

Baekhyun terhenti karena suara gelas pecah. Mata Jongin membara dan ia bernafas dengan berat, pecahan-pecahan dari gelas yang ia pegang tadi berserakan di sekitar wastafel.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan tatapan brutal itu membuat Baekhyun meringkuk dalam keterkejutan. "Diam."

Ia keluar dengan cepat, tangannya masih berdarah tepat di mana pecahan gelas menggores telapak tangannya, tapi ia tak peduli. Jongin hanya perlu untuk pergi, ia perlu untuk keluar dan menjauh dari pikiran di kepalanya, menjauh dari putaran-putaran mimpi buruk dari angka-angka merah. Chanyeol menenangkan kekasihnya yang terkejut itu dan mengejar Jongin.

"Hei!", teriaknya, menangkap Jongin saat ia berjalan turun ke jalanan remang, salah satu tangannya tersampir ke bahunya dan memutar untuk menghadap padanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah tawa pahit. "Baik-baik saja? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang lucu."

"Lihat, aku mendapatkannya-"

"Tidak, kau tidak mendapatkannya!", Jongin mencaci dengan kemarahan dan kebencian.

"Kau tak tahu seperti apa bertemu dengan orang-orang dan benar-benar dapat melihat pilihan buruk yang mereka buat dampaknya dalam kehidupannya dan kau tak dapat merubahnya. Kau tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku setiap kali aku melihat seseorang membuat keputusan hidup yang menyedihkan yang menguras hidup mereka setiap minggu, terkadang setiap bulan, dan aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena siapa yang akan mepercayaiku?"

Jongin mondar-mandir seperti hewan gila dan ia di luar kesal, periode dari keantagosime dan isolasi merembes dari kulitnya sekaligus.

"Jadi, jangan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mendapatkannya karena kau tak mendapatkan apapun. Aku dapat melihat kapan orang meninggal tapi aku tak akan tahu bagaimana mereka akan mati atau sebab mereka akan mati atau dengan apa aku bisa menolongnya dan itu membunuhku karena Kyungsoo-"

Jongin tersedak udara, paru-parunya menolak untuk memberikannya sesuatu yang ia perlukan ketika jantungnya berpacu sekian mil per-menit. Lampu jalan yang berkedip-kedip menggenanginya dengan cahaya kuning menakutkan yang diwarnai dengan kecemasan dan Jongin ingin jatuh dan pingsan jadi ia tak perlu melihat apapun lagi. Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya setengah hancur, semua yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memegangnya saat ia benar-benar hancur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, isak tangis tak menentu Jongin telah tenang, menjadi nafas yang tak teratur ketika Chanyeol kembali berbicara. "Kau mencaci Baekhyun ketika ia menyebut tentang pesta Natal."

Dia ragu-ragu ketika Jongin membeku di dalam dekapannya. "Seberapa lama sebenarnya waktu Kyungsoo yang tersisa? Apa tidak sampai saat itu?"

Jongin keluar dari dekapan Chanyeol dan berdiri terhuyung-huyung, matanya merah dan marah. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bibirnya merata dan membentuk garis tipis dan ia berjalan ke dalam gelapnya malam, menghilangkan dirinya dalam udara dingin dan keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Chanyeol menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sedih.

* * *

><p>"Jongin?", Kyungsoo bertanya dalam keterkejutan ketika ia membuka pintu pukul 3 pagi dan saat itu masih gelap, sosok pria berhoodie ada di sana.<p>

"Ambilah sebuah jaket dan berikan kunci mobilmu padaku."

"Jongin, apa yang–"

"Lakukan saja, kumohon…", Jongin memohon, suaranya bergetar di suku kata terakhir dan Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa mata Jongin merah seolah-olah ia telah menangis.

Kyungsoo berlari ke kamarnya, membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil jaket pertama yang bisa ia temukan dan mengambil kunci dari atas meja. Ia melangkah dengan lembut ke pintu di mana Jongin tengah bersandar pada daun pintu dan menyerahkan kunci-kunci itu padanya. Jongin tersenyum sedih dan meraih tangannya, menariknya keluar dari dalam ruangan besar itu, menutup pintu apartment yang ada di belakangnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin tanpa kata-kata sedikit pun, hanya mengizinkan dirinya untuk menelusuri fitur wajah serius Jongin ketika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil dan terbang di jalanan sepi.

Mereka berkendara selama berjam-jam, cat mobil yang gelap tampak buram dengan latar belakang langit yang sama suramnya. Pendaran cahaya bertebaran di hamparan terbuka di atas mereka karena mereka berbelok ke sekitar tebing, masuk dan keluar dari terowongan dan jauh dari kota. Ketika mobil akhirnya mulai berhenti dan Kyungsoo membuka pintu, ia diserang oleh suara ombak.

Laut.

Kyungsoo mengekor di belakang Jongin, melepaskan sandalnya ketika ia melihat Jongin melempar sepatu dan kaos kakinya ke sisi lain. Jongin berjalan sampai ia mencapai garis antara pasir dan air yang menderu, jatuh terlentang dan menutup matanya saat ia memungkinkan memnbanting angin ke dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya seraya tertawa kecil. Ini hampir jam 6 pagi dan mereka tengah duduk di tepi pantai yang kosong, itu adalah kegilaan yang wajar dan berdebar secara spontan. Tangan Kyungsoo menggali basah dan ia jatuh bersama Jongin hingga sisi mereka tertekan bersama-sama, kehangatan Jongin merembes pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku suka di sini…"

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya ke samping, pipinya menempel pada butiran-butiran kasar untuk melihat Jongin.

"Semuanya begitu keras dan kuat bahkan mungkin kau tak dapat mendengar dirimu berpikir.", gumam Jongin, matanya tertutup rapat.

"Tak ada pemikiran, hanya tindakan."

Kelopak matanya terbuka dan ia menatap Kyungsoo, menatapnya hingga wajahnya seperti orang kelaparan. Jongin hanya menatap dan menatap dan menatap, sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin melupakan dan ia dengan tegas membuat matanya terfokus pada bibir Kyungsoo sehingga ia tak akan tergoda untuk melihat beberapa inci di atasnya ke pengingat bahwa dunia sangatlah kejam.

Dan kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ciuman pertama mereka terasa penuh dengan udara laut dingin, kenangan pahit, dan garam –entah garam dari air yang membasuh di sekitar mereka air mata Jongin, ia tak akan pernah tahu. Bahkan di belakang matanya yang tertutup, ia bisa melihat cahaya samar dari penjahat merah. Ketika mereka berpisah, Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan positif, Jongin menciumnya lagi dengan putus asa, seolah-olah bergabungnya bibir mereka dapat menjaganya di sini bersama Jongin untuk 1 detik, 1 menit lebih atau jam atau apapun waktu yang ditawarkan. Di sekeliling mereka, ombak melebur menjadi busa, burung camar mengeluarkan teriakan melengking, dan matahari mulai terbit.

Hari lain terlepas melalui jari-jari mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** HYAYAAA! MAAFIN AKU YA GUYS ATAS TERLAMBATNYA FF INI UPDATE T_T. OKE, LAST, I NEED UR REVIEW(S)! SARANGHAE! *teleportasi bareng kaisoo…***


End file.
